Praxian Middle School
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Several generations after the Great War, schools are finally built. Arsenal and Darkstar are among the many students now attending Praxian Middle School. At the school, the pair will meet new friends, mean girls, and teachers. What could go wrong? Prime universe.


I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Today was a very special day, it was the first time a school had been opened since the Great War. Many new concepts came from the ways of Earth.

"Welcome to Praxian Middle School," a kind and deep voice greeted, "My name is Bulkhead. I am your new principal." Arsenal and Darkstar sat together in the auditorium, eyeing their schedules and paying little attention to 'Principal' Bulkhead.

"Really, Bulk? I think you would be better off as a student," a blue femme smirked.

Bulkhead groaned, "Arcee."

"Everyone, go to advisory," Vice Principal Wheeljack ordered. All the younglings left the room to go and find their new advisory.

* * *

"Okay, Arsenal, first period I have training with M. Baliarch. Second period math with M. Merlogian. Third period I have history with D. Pendragon. Fourth period everyone has recess. Fifth period I have study hall/ lunch with D. Detonator. Sixth period I have music with A. Belechin. Seventh period I have English with J. Clarsius. Eighth period I have reading with L. Matinor. And ninth period I have science with… L. Scrum," Darkstar announced, shuddering at L. Scrum's name. Rumor had it that she was the spawn of Megatron.

"Yikes," Arsenal replied, "And what's with all the weird teacher names? If my name was Scrum I'd probably be a grumpy bot too."

Arcee tapped lightly on Arsenal's shoulder and answered his question, "Miko."

"Who's Miko?" Darkstar asked.

"Bulkhead's original partner. You'll learn about her in history, and the unfortunate things that happened to her after we left earth." Arsenal frowned and grabbed Darkstar, pulling her over to their advisory with H. Hariacks.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to take attendance, raise your servo if you're here," H. Hariacks announced, "and you guys can call me Miss Hariacks."

"Arsenal?" A servo shot up.

"Blastracer?" A servo shot up.

"Crackstream?" A servo shot up.

"Darkstar?" A servo shot up. Soon, Miss Hariacks was done going through the list. Althought it took ten minutes.

* * *

"Now I know as your advisory teacher, I shouldn't be assigning you any school work, but I would like you all to make a poster for your locker. It will distinguish you amongst the many students here." Groans rang through the air.

After advisory, the two best friends went to training with M. Baliarch. Unfortunately, the gym was all the way across the school.

When Arsenal and Darkstar finally reached the gym, they were out of breath. Apparantly, Miss Baliarch wasn't, and immediately split them into their rows.

"My name is Miss Baliarch. With me, you will learn many things. For example, you will learn earth games like soccer and basketball. You will also learn self-defense. It is my goal to make this a fun year for all of you," the silver seeker femme told the class. She looked scary, but seemed nice.

Miss Baliarch spent the rest of the class explaining activities that would go on later in the year.

* * *

Darkstar and Arsenal's next class was math. No one had liked math, or so the pair had been told. The two femmes sat in the front row, right near Miss Merlogian's desk.

A white femme approached the center of the room and smiled, and then got to work explaining the math curriculum, "As you all know, I am Miss Merlogian, and I teach math. I will teach you the curriculum created by Rafael Esquivel some hundred years ago. He had made holo-vids that I will show you all in the future. In here, you will all learn basic equations, all of which will come in handy in science, where you will eventually make a groundbridge. For this class, you will all need tons of writing utensils, paper, and the ability to pay attention."

Many students nodded or raised a binder filled with all the needed supplies.

"Before I forget, you will all need a name card and to get this piece of paper signed." Miss Merlogian walked around and gave a paper to each student, paying no mind to the moans and groans of the students. No one wanted homework on their first day of school.

"Stop whining, all of my classes have this assigned tonight."

* * *

Arsenal and Darkstar's next class wasn't far, it was right across the hall. History. They both hoped they would find out what this well-known 'Miko' was.

The two femmes found a spot in the back of the classroom. Arsenal's desk was in the left corner, Darkstar's desk was right across from her.

"Good morning, everybody," Miss Pendragon said, walking across the room to her desk. On the board she had a log up, that said: Happy first day of school!

"I am Miss Pendragon. I am here to teach you history."

That's when a student, named Flare, raised his hand.

"Ooh, a question," Miss Pendragon said happily, "Yes?"

"What's a Miko?"

"Umm, good question. Miko was a human ally to the Autobots back during the Great War. Along with Jack and Rafael, the humans were a major component in winning the war. After the Autobots left for Cybertron, the humans joined the Earth government. Miko eventually helped name the first generation of Cybertronians, giving them human names like Danielle. Jack gave them all Cybertronian nicknames, and Miko was kicked off of the naming committee. You will learn more about her when we learn about the Wreckers, as she was a part of the Wrecker team on Earth," Miss Pendragon explained.

"That was a mouthful," Miss Pendragon whispered, "We're going to start off by learning about Optimus Prime."

"Cool," Arsenal breathed.

* * *

Darkstar and Arsenal spent recess meeting all of the different students. At recess, they even decided where they would sit at lunch. With their new friends, of course. After friendships were all sorted out, it was time to play. And all younglings love playing games.

Darkstar knew that study hall would be boring. She had a feeling it would be all about studying.

"I don't want to study," Darkstar started, "I want to play games!"

"I get it, I get it. Me too. But, maybe this 'study hall' will be fun."

"Okay, everybody, I am Mr. D. Hopefully, some of you will have me for history. This IS a silent study hall, so everyone, get to work."

Darkstar sent Arsenal a glare. Arsenal only smiled at Darkstar.

After a while, some kids started giggling.

"Okay everybody, time for lunch, and you two," Mr. D. said, pointing at Shooter and Flare, "have restricted lunch."

* * *

"Darkstar, my locker won't open," Arsenal started.

"Did you put in the right comination?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, let me try. What's the combination?" Darkstar asked.

"36, 46, 6." Darkstar entered the combination and failed, and Arsenal needed her lunch box. Darkstar and Arsenal got lucky, Miss Pendragon was just about to come down the stairs.

"Miss Pendragon, Miss Pendragon, can you help me with my locker?" the red femme asked.

Miss Pendragon nodded and came over, "Combination?"

"36, 46, 6."

"Uh. Got it!" Miss Pendragon exclaimed, opening the locker, "You should probably move those books." The teacher smiled and walked away.

"Wow, she's strong," the black femme told Arsenal. Arsenal grabbed her lunch box and ran over to the lunch room, following Darkstar and Miss Pendragon.

* * *

At lunch, Arsenal and Darkstar sat with Arial, Marina, and Kelter. Arsenal packed chocolate flavored energon, while Darkstar packed chicken flavored energon. Most of the younglings ate in silence, having no good stories to tell from their day so far.

"You enjoying school so far?" Marina asked Darkstar.

"Kinda. How 'bout you?"

"Eh, not very enjoyable."

"Do you like school, Kelter?" Arsenal asked.

"Not really," the yellow femme replied.

"What about you, Arial?" Kelter asked.

"I love it! There's learning and work! It's awesome!"

* * *

Arsenal and Darkstar were both looking forward to music with Miss Belechin. Miss Belechin was rumored to be the best music teacher in the school.

"Hello, everybody! I'm Miss Belechin. I love to joke around from time to time. I'd say in about two weeks, we'll know everyone in here as well as we know ourselves. But for now, we have to get to know each other's' names. So, everyone, get in a circle," the purple femme known as Miss Belechin said. Darkstar was finally seeing why you see less femmes outside, as all but one of her teachers so far were femmes.

"Okay, I am Marvelous Miss Belechin. What's your name?"

"I'm Arsenal."

"Okay, you can be Awesome Arsenal. Let's go through this, Marvelous Miss Belechin. Awesome Arsenal. What's your name?"

"Darkstar."

"Okay, Delightful Darkstar. Let's go again. Marvelous Miss Belechin. Awesome Arsenal. Delightful Darkstar."

"I'm Sensor," a green mech announced.

"Super Sensor. Let's go through this again. Marvelous Miss Belechin. Awesome Arsenal. Delightful Darkstar. Super Sensor. And you are?"

"Flare. Fantastic Flare," the annoying red mech known as Flare said.

"Okay. Marvelous Miss Belechin. Awesome Arsenal. Delightful Darkstar. Super Sensor. Fantastic Flare. Two more to go. Although six students are absent."

"I'm Niasia," a silver femme commented.

"Okay, Nice Niasia. Marvelous Miss Belechin. Awesome Arsenal. Delightful Darkstar. Super Sensor. Fantastic Flare. Nice Niasia. And you are?"

"Sparce."

"Silly Sparce. Okay, so we have Marvelous Miss Belechin. Awesome Arsenal. Delightful Darkstar. Super Sensor. Fantastic Flare. Nice Niasia. Silly Sparce. Do you think we can do it backwards?"

"Yep," everyone said in unison.

"Silly Sparce. Nice Niasia. Fantastic Flare. Super Sensor. Delightful Darkstar. Awesome Arsenal. Marvelous Miss Belechin."

"Great job, everyone!" I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Darkstar, unlike Arsenal was looking forward to English. Darkstar already knew it was her worst subject and wanted to get better at it.

The pair walked in and sat in the front. Next to Arsenal was a blue femme named Adrenaline.

"Who are you?" Adrenaline asked snobbishly.

"My name is Arsenal and—"

"Isn't that like, a guy's name? Eww," Adrenaline said. Everyone who knew her knew she was the mean girl in the school.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Clarsius. I will be teaching you all things about grammar and such. Even though you already have English implanted in your hard drives, this class is still important. Did you all know verbs can't exist without nouns?"

"Yeah they can. Jumping," Flare said.

"What is the part of speech of the word, verb, young mech?"

"Noun, duh… Oh."

* * *

"Has everyone been having a good day so far?" Miss Matinor asked. Most students nodded or said yes, Arsenal flat out said no.

"What do you mean, no?" Miss Matinor asked.

"I don't like school," Arsenal said plainly. Miss Matinor gasped at Arsenal.

"Sorry." It was just Arsenal's luck that Flare walked in.

"She doesn't like school."

"I said I'm sorry!" Arsenal blurted.

"Shame on you, Arsenal," Flare said.

Miss Matinor only smiled, "I'm just joking with you."

"Anyway, I'm your new reading teacher. And we're going to have a pretest on Wednseday. You all need a copybook for your logs by tomorrow."

* * *

"Hello, I am Mrs. Scrum. I'll be teaching you all science. I actually used to work in a lab before the war. Due to the war my lab got moved, but I never left the science profession."

"Um, Mrs. Scrum, is it true you're the spawn of Megatron?" Flare asked.

"What? No! I am in no way, shape, or form, the spawn of Megatron! Now that that is done and over with. Let me distribute the science textbooks." All the kids sighed while Mrs. Scrum passed out textbooks.

"You all have to read page five tonight for homework. Now, who wants to see a picture of my cyberkitties?"

'Crazy cat lady,' Arsenal thought, not even realizing her new science teacher was also her neighbor.

When the day was finally over, Arsenal and Darkstar ran downstairs. They wanted to get out of the school as soon as possible. School could only get better, or so the two hoped.

* * *

**Was this okay? I did not have a lot of ideas for OCs. This does have an extremely slow build, so sorry. Personalities will be revealed next chapter. If anyone has an OC they would like featured in this, please let me know.**


End file.
